Stay
by ElizabethlovesJack
Summary: One shot songfic, based on Stay by Sugarland. Elliot is still married but he is having an affair with Liv. She loves him but he doesn't want to leave Kathy.
1. Stay

**A/N: **Ok basically Elliot is still married but he is having an affair with Liv. She loves him but he doesn't want to leave Kathy. Its kinda sad but it goes with the song. I just thought that it would fit them perfectly if they ever had an affair, which I would love by the way. Only I would rather that he stayed with Olivia but... Anyways R&R please, it makes me very happy. Lyrics are _italicized_. ( sp?) haha

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Elliot, Olivia, Munch, Fin, Cragen or Kathy, they all belong to Mr. Wolf. I would gladly take Olivia's place, but of course I would take Elliot into that interrogation room and do a little questioning of my own... sorry getting off track. The lyrics belong to Sugarland who are...A-MA-ZING! Love them.

**Stay**

**By: ElizabethlovesJack**

Olivia smiled when she heard the knock on her door. She knew exactly who it was. It was Elliot. He said he was going to run home to tell Kathy that he had to 'work' all night, and then he would meet her at her apartment. She had changed out of her work clothes and into a pair of gym shorts and a tank top, but if she knew Elliot, she wouldn't be wearing them for long. This had become a routine with them every once and a while. He would spend the night at her apartment, and then they would go to work and pretend like they hadn't slept together, wrapped against each other's naked body, the night before. When he was with her, Olivia would pretend that Elliot wasn't married. She would pretend that he was hers and only hers.

This night they had worked late but not as late as Kathy thought. The two of them had been interviewing a perp when he confessed to murdering his girlfriend after raping her. Munch and Fin came in and took him away. Elliot just kept staring at Olivia and smirking. She had actually started blushing because he wouldn't stop looking at her. She knew what he was thinking and the look in his eyes said it all. She had to fight the urge to moan right there. Luckily Cragen came in and Elliot was forced to look away. Cragen told them to go home for the night and come back in the morning. Olivia was glad that they could leave because she could feel the heat building between her legs.

Olivia went up to the crib for a second to see if she had left anything in there from the night before. She heard the door open and knew that it was Elliot. Before he even came near her, her breathing increased. She turned around to see him standing there with his hands in his pockets. He looked behind him through the window on the door to make sure that no one was around. Then he smirked at her and pushed her back against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her head and ground his hips into hers, making his erection painfully (or not so painfully) obvious. He leaned down and bit at her neck causing the brunette to moan, and grasp his shirt to keep herself from collapsing.

"I need you Liv. Can I come over tonight?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes," She managed to whisper. She had no idea how her voice could still work. He lowered his lips to hers and slid his tongue down her throat. She moaned again but then he pulled away. She groaned in frustration. He left to go talk to his wife and then he would go to her apartment. She walked back down into the bullpen, her head dizzy, and grabbed her stuff to leave. Cragen asked her if she was feeling all right and she told him that she just needed to get some rest. If Elliot had his way, she wouldn't be getting any rest.

She opened the door and he grabbed her and kissed her before she could say anything. She melted as his hands slipped under her shirt, pulling her closer to him. Her hands fumbled to slide his jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He broke the kiss quickly to pull her shirt over her head. He cupped her breasts and kissed her again as he pushed her backwards towards the bedroom. She unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled it off, throwing it aside. She pressed her body against his, bare skin touching bare skin.

Olivia moved her hands to unbutton Elliot's pants and they slid to the floor. He slipped out of his pants, shoes and socks and then she pulled his boxers down, feeling a rush of warm wetness to her center at the site of his throbbing manhood. He grinned at her obvious admiration and lowered her back on to the bed. He kneeled over her and took one hardened nipple into his mouth. She arched her back and groaned in frustration as he pulled away. He kissed his way down her bare stomach until he reached her shorts. He slowly pulled them down over her smooth tanned legs, and threw them to the floor. Her body trembled involuntarily as he gently trailed his fingers up her leg to her soaking wet panties. He slid those over her legs also and she gasped as the cold air hit her hot center.

He leaned over her and pulled her nipple back into his mouth. He slid his hand between her legs and pushed his finger between her folds. That plus the motions of his tongue on her breast caused Olivia to scream out his name. He pushed two fingers inside her and she squirmed and thrusted her hips against his hand.

"Oh god Elliot." Her body convulsed as he continued to thrust into her. She screamed his name again as she was brought to her climax by his strong fingers. As she came down from her high, she felt Elliot kissing her flat stomach. When she opened her eyes, Elliot looked up and smirked. Olivia knew that he wasn't done with her yet, and wouldn't be for a while. She didn't mind one bit.

_I've been sitting here staring,  
__At the clock on the wall.  
__And I've been laying here praying,  
__Praying she won't call.  
__It's just another call from home.  
__You'll get it and be gone,  
__And I'll be crying._

The next morning Olivia woke up and smiled at her sleeping lover. She loved to watch him while he slept. The rise and fall of his muscular chest, the curves of his strong legs. She sighed as she remembered that soon he would be gone. Soon Kathy would call him to check on him and he would kiss Olivia quickly and then he would run to the precinct to shower. Everytime he left Olivia felt like her heart was breaking all over again. She knew that it was gonna happen yet it never hurt any less.

_And I'll be begging you baby,  
__Beg you not to leave.  
__But I'll be left here waiting,  
__With my heart on my sleeve.  
__Oh for the next time we'll be here  
__Seems like a million years,  
__And I think I'm dying._

"Just stay for a little while El. Please?" She was holding on to his jacket, with just a robe on.

"I'm sorry Liv. I can't..." He rubbed her arms and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and felt a tear fall from her eye. She hated herself for crying. She hated looking weak in front of her partner, in front of the man she loved. He had to pull himself away, or he wouldn't be able to leave at all. He loved Olivia but he also loved his wife. It was bad enough that he was cheating on her. He couldn't divorce her too. Olivia knew that he couldn't stay, yet she asked him to every time. She wanted more than an affair. It always seemed like forever between the nights he spent with her. She hated waiting for the next one.

_What do I have to do to make you see,  
__She can't love you like me._

Elliot knew that what he had with Olivia was much more passionate than what he had with Kathy. He wanted to stay with Olivia, but the Catholic in him said that he could never leave his wife. Whenever he went home and kissed Kathy, he would picture Olivia kissing him back. Olivia knew the effect she had on him. She had tried to get him to stay with her, but he never did.

_Why don't you stay?  
I__'m down on my knees.  
__I'm so tired of being lonely.  
__Don't I give you what you need?  
__When she calls you to go,  
__There's one thing you should know.  
__We don't have to live this way.  
__Baby why don't you stay?_

"Morning Liv," Munch said as Olivia walked into the precinct. Elliot was sitting at his desk and looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back like she did every morning. Nothing had changed, they were still partners. They still had a job to do, above everything else. Later in the day, when they were filling out some paperwork, and she glanced over at him. She sighed. _I don't get it Elliot. I know that you don't want to hurt Kathy but what do you think you are doing when you come to me. You don't think that would hurt her? I love you Elliot. I thought that you loved me, loved being with me. But you always run back to your wife, _Olivia thought as she gazed at her partner.

"Hey Liv. Can I speak to you for a minute?" Elliot said heading up towards the crib. Olivia nodded and followed.

_You keep telling me baby,  
__There will come a time.  
__When you will leave her arms,  
__And forever be in mine.  
__But I don't think that's the truth,  
__And I don't like being used.  
__And I'm tired of waiting._

_It's too much pain to have to bear,  
__To love a man you have to share._

When she got up to the crib, Olivia felt Elliot's hand as he pulled her against his body. A sigh escaped her mouth as she collided with his strong chest.

"I'm sorry about running out this morning. Its just that Kathy called and I haven't figured out to tell her yet."

"Are you sure you want to tell her?" Elliot stroked her face and held her against him. He nodded.

"I love you Liv. I want to be with you." Olivia clenched her jaw and closed her eyes.

"Then just tell her Elliot. Please. I can't take this. I want you, all of you. I want to be able to see you every night when I go to bed and every morning when I wake up. Not just when you've got an itch that Kathy can't scratch."

"It's not that easy Olivia. And it's not like that."

_Why don't you stay?  
__I'm down on my knees.  
__I'm so tired of being lonely.  
__Don't I give you what you need?  
__When she calls you to go,  
__There's one thing you should know.  
__We don't have to live this way.  
__Baby why don't you stay?_

"Fine. Then lets leave right now. You and me. Come on, we can go someplace together. I want you Elliot. Right now." She pressed her body closer to his and kissed his neck. She slipped her hand down to his increasingly tight pants. He groaned as his phone rang and Olivia pulled away. She crossed her arms and waited for him to say who it was. She already knew.

"Its Kathy."

"Of course it is," she said quietly. He placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss.

"I will tell her Liv." She didn't answer him. She just sighed and walked back down into the bullpen. Before she left the crib, she heard him answer his phone.

"Hey honey. No I'm not busy right now..." She fought back the tears that were threatening her eyes as she sat at her dsk. She could not, would not, cry at work. Alone in her apartment was one thing, but not on the job.

_I can't take it any longer,  
__But my will is getting stronger.  
__And I think I know just what I have to do.  
__I can't waste another minute,  
__After all that I've put in it.  
__I've given you my best,  
__Why does she get the best of you?_

Olivia sat at her desk, deep in thought. She couldn't take it anymore. She was sick of playing this little game with Elliot. She was completely in love with him, but she knew that he didn't feel the same way, no matter how much he said it. If he truely loved her he would leave Kathy. She didn't want to ruin their marriage but he was already cheating on his wife. When he came down from the crib she saw him wink at her. That was it she needed to get out of this. She was sick of being his mistriss.

Later that night she sat on her couch with her arms wrapped around her knees. She had called him and asked him to com over for a minute. She hadn't said that she just wanted to talk. She heard him knock on the door.

"Come in." She didn't even get up to let him in.

_So the next time you find,  
__You wanna leave her bed, for mine..._

"Liv what's wrong? Have you been crying? What happened." He rushed over to her side and kneeled in front of her. She wiped a tear from her eye and took his hand in hers. She pulled him up onto the couch next to her.

"Elliot, I've been thinking..." She paused.

"About what?"

"Us, this, you and me. I can't..." She stood up. His body being so close to hers was making her lose her focus. She just had to do it, before she gave in to him again.

"I can't do this any more El."

"What do you mean Liv?"

"I mean I want more. I've told you. I need more. You say that you love me, but I can't help thinking that this is just a phase for you. Soon you'll be over me and back in her arms forever."

"Olivia, I'm going to get a divorce. I promise. But I need to wait for the right time."

"That's bull Elliot and you know it." She groaned. "I don't want to fight. I just want this to stop. I love you but this is killing me. I'm sorry Elliot, but its over." She was looking at the ground. She couldn't look at him as he walked past her and out the door. She sat down on the couch and let the tears fall.

_Why don't you stay?  
__I'm up off my knees.  
__I'm so tired of being lonely.  
__You can't give me what I need.  
__When she begs you not to go,  
__There's one thing you should know.  
__I don't have to live this way.  
__Baby why don't you stay?_

The next morning, Elliot went into the precinct and looked around for Olivia. He had planned on trying to talk to her, but she wasn't there.

"Stabler, in my office now!" Elliot looked up from his desk when he heard Cragen's voice. He walked into the captain's office and sat down.

"You're going to be getting a new partner Elliot."

"What? Where's Olivia?"

"She came in here this morning and said that she couldn't work with you any more. She's been transferred to another job." Elliot was shocked. He hadn't thought that she would take it this far.

"I suggest you get back to work detective." Olivia stood out of site watching as Elliot got the news. It broke her heart that she wouldn't be able to see him everyday, but she needed to do this. He really looked upset. Maybe he really did care about her.

"Goodbye Elliot," she whispered. She then turned around and left the building.


	2. ATTENTION

**A/N: **ATTENTION ALL FANS! I HAVE POSTED A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY. IT IS CALLED "BETTER THAN ME" AND YOU CAN ACCESS IT THROUGH MY PROFILE PAGE OR BY LOOKING THROUGH THE SVU STORIES. I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW ABOUT IT BECAUSE IT IS RATED "T" NOT "M" AND SOME READERS MIGHT NOT SEE IT. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANK YOU!

ElizabethlovesJack


End file.
